Epilogues and Anniversaries
by strayphoenix
Summary: Four years after the ending of the series, the X-men reflect on their biggest battles and life after the end credits.


_Note: This story doesn't particularly belong to the same potential universe as "Just Thursday"_

"Do you know what today is?"

Scott looked up from his book and into Kitty's smiling face. Tinted red, of course.

"You're birthday?" he guessed, not happy at being interrupted but not being able to resist such a cheerful face. Kitty laughed.

"If it was, you would've known since six this morning" She plopped down on the common room sofa next to him. "Try again"

"Don't you have an _exam_ you should be studying for?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. He was trying to change the subject because he had to finish reading his book for Psychology and Logic class. College wasn't all fun and parties as Kitty was convinced it was.

"Rogue promised to help me but then she flew off to meet Remy somewhere this afternoon" she sighed. "Boyfriends over girlfriends every time"

"Speaking of boyfriends…" Scott commented as his eyes drifted back down to the book, "couldn't Lance help you with your studying?"

She gave him a sharp poke in the arm and he looked back up at her. She was grinning at him just like the kitty-cat she was. "You're not looking at me, Mr. Summers. _And_ you're trying to change the subject on me. Guess again"

Scott rubbed his arm dramatically and laughed, setting his book aside. Logic could wait for lunacy. "Alright, alright, I give up. What is today?"

"It's our anniversary!" she exclaimed happily. Scott looked even more confused than before.

"Kitty, heaven knows we haven't been seeing each other"

Kitty groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not **our** anniversary!" She flung her arms out wide and gestured to the whole mansion. "OUR anniversary! The X-Men! It's been four years since we kicked Apocalypse's ass!"

"Ah, of course" Scott said as he settled further into the comfy sofa, finally getting it. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it though"

"What are you talking about?" Kitty argued, "Apocalypse was a real biggy. A group of teenagers gave the world's oldest mutant what for!" She punched the air dramatically and Scott laughed.

"Kitty, we had the help of the teachers and Magneto's crew. Besides, we've been having real biggies every other week since then. I'm surprised you even remembered the day!"

Kitty put a finger on her chin in thought. "They do seem to be getting bigger, don't they?" She started ticking off fingers, "Let's see, we've had Wendigo, The Hellfire Club, Sauron, Onslaught, …"

Scott spoke up, in a low voice and his eyes on the floor. "Don't forget Jean"

Kitty cringed. She'd skipped over their worse ordeal by far purposely not to upset Scott but it appeared he wanted it to be counted. She corrected him tenderly. "Dark Phoenix, Scott, not Jean"

They were in silence a full six seconds when Alex came halfway down the stairs and shouted to his brother. "Scott, dude, can I borrow your car? Laura needs something from the market"

Scott dug into his pocket, turned around and threw his keys straight into his brother's hands. Alex looked impressed and his smile widened. This in turn made Scott smile and Kitty's good mood return. As Alex headed back up, Kitty called after him, "Remind Laura that Amara, Tabitha and I are taking her shopping tonight!"

"I'll let her know with enough time to hide!" he shouted back and the pair on the sofa chuckled.

"How did you remember that today was the day?" Scott asked her. He didn't look as dejected as he did earlier and Kitty was somewhat glad that he was attempting to change the subject.

"Well, the Professor's been making me journal all my dreams, no matter how bizarre they are, since Ogun possessed me," she shivered. "I was looking through my journal two days ago for a particular dream he asked me for and I came across my Apocalypse entry. I'd titled it _Dear Diary, today I saved the world! …again!_" she joked and the two of them laughed.

Kitty then pulled out a box from the table behind the sofa, set it on her lap and opened it. "So, in celebration, I made these!" The box contained circular 'X' shaped sugar cookies. The 'X' portion and the circular border was chocolate frosting and the space in between was red sprinkles. He could just barely tell through the tint of his glasses but they did look just like the logo that they all wore on their uniforms.

Scott looked at them skeptically. They looked delicious but he knew better than to trust Kitty's culinary skills at face value. Kitty caught his look and laughed. "I took a cooking course last summer, _remember?_"

Scott smiled and took a cookie. They tasted even better than they looked. He reached for another one with only one bite in his first one but Kitty pulled the box away. "Ah, ah, ah! One cookie per superhero!"

Scott managed another peek inside the box. There appeared to be about three dozen cookies in there. He looked at Kitty teasingly. "So it appears you haven't even picked up your Chemistry book today then, am I right?"

"Gotta prioritize, boss man" she teased in response as she began to phase through the sofa. She looked down and shouted at the floor, "Look out below! I bring tidings of sugary goodness!"

"Kitty!" Scott said before she vanished. She stopped mid phase and looked back up at Scott. She looked like a disembodied head sitting on the couch. "Yes?"

"When you're done spreading your 'tidings', grab your Chem book and head back this way. This book shouldn't take me long"

Kitty's grin spread from ear to ear. "You bet! Happy anniversary, Scott!"

With that, Kitty was already on her way phasing down to the Danger Room where the New Mutants were training. Scott was about to pick up his book again when Kurt teleported into the common room with a loud _=Bamf!=_

"What's this I hear about Kitty and sugar?" he asked in a voice that implied he was both excited and worried. Scott pointed to the floor, "Danger Room. Sugar cookies. X-Men's four year kicking-Apocalypse-ass anniversary"

"Sweet! Happy Anniversary, Scott!" With another _=Bamf!=_ he was gone.

"For real?" came Laura's voice from behind Scott. Alex and his girlfriend came into Scott's line of vision. "It's been four years already?"

"Believe it or not" Scott said. "You guys better run downstairs and help Kitty on riot control"

"Sure thing, bro" Alex complied as he and Laura headed for the stairs. "And happy anniversary!"

"Whose anniversary is it?" Ororo asked as she sailed in through the window while Hank, Logan and the professor entered through the front door. Scott explained the occasion to the adults with a little bit more detail.

"That's very considerate of her" Hank said, referring to Kitty's cookies. "I think I'll head downstairs and try one for myself. Happy anniversary, Scott, my boy"

"Me too," Ororo agreed. "I'm hungry and it should hold me up until I get lunch prepared"

"Well, I'm not" Logan gruffed, "No offense, but my healing factor can only take so much of Kitty's cooking"

"Don't be so sour, Logan" the Professor chided, "Kitty took a cooking course last summer and she'd be hurt if you didn't try her cookies"

"Alright, alright" he muttered as they headed to the stairs.

"Happy anniversary, Scott!" the Professor called over his shoulder while Ororo spoke in an undertone to Logan, "They'll help get that awful smell of beer out of your breath, too"

He countered with, "What's wrong with the smell of beer?" Even from where he was, Scott knew he meant it teasingly. A new concept for the Wolverine.

When they were gone, the common room fell into silence once more. Rouge and Remy would be gone probably until dinner and Bobby would still be training with his friends in the New Mutants even though he was an X-Man now. Angel had an important function to be at and Betsy would probably be with him so he expected no more interruptions.

He eyed the bust on the pedestal on the other side of the room that Jean had made of the Professor and a bittersweet smile found its way onto his lips.

Scott picked up his book again and his smile grew despite himself. He took another bite of his 'X' cookie.

"Happy anniversary, team"

* * *

April 9th marks the four year anniversary of having an account on this site so I wrote a commemorative story for the occasion! I don't know if it's a compliment or a condemnation that I haven't moved on to bigger and better in four years like so many of my favorite authors seem to have done (Jen1703, Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, Raedances, and jenskott to name a few) but I've taken it for a blessing. My family thinks I'm nuts but this is a really big deal for me and it's all you reviewers that keep me writing. So thank you all and thank Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Craig Kyle, Christopher Yost, and everyone in between for creating such memorable characters that I hope will stay with us for many more years to come!

Wishing you the greatest,  
stray

_"Science may tell us how -- but poetry tells us why. The human race is poorer without a little poetry in our soul, and a few ghosts in the attic" –"Grail" by Minisinoo_

_"Every single one of us has the opportunity to tell a story from our mind, our heart, and our gut. All we need to do is sit down and create, be it as a script, or a poem, or a single image, or a comic book. All we need is time, and our imagination. As long as WE as the creator love it in the end, it is a true success in the honest definition." –Mike Choi_


End file.
